


The Hook Up

by DellaSenpai



Category: Bleach
Genre: Baby Momma/Baby Daddy Drama, Black Girl Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Ghettoness, Interracial Relationship, Sugar Daddy, THOT, lots of cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaSenpai/pseuds/DellaSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So your hooking me up with a person YOU never saw before either? Because you banged there hot friend you met off a chat line? And they are 14 years older/younger than us? AU! Hood style Older!Ichigo Older!Grimmjow Younger!MilaRose Younger!Nel. 18up het/smut! Imagine Ichigo and Grimmjow in the 1000 year blood war in looks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed !!  
> This Fanfiction is about couples in Interracial Relationships. This is a Hood style AU so altbough care has been taken to fix grammar and spelling, I left something's purposely for style! Please enjoy!

Chapter 1

3:00am

Txt Msg Mila/ Nel

Neliel: Hey bitch send me a picture of you

Mila** Sends Pic

*Rolls over and goes back to sleep*

7:00am

Mila Rose Pov

I don't feel like going to work! I grumble after shutting the alarm off on my phone and checking for any text messages I may have gotten overnight. Why the fuck did Nel ask me to send her a pic of nyself?

Mila: Wtf did you need a picture of me for?

I start getting myself out the bed to get ready for work, Im a pharmacy technician with an emphasis on Hepatitis C and HIV medication therapies. (Aka a fucking lap dog for the pharmacist) but it pays pretty decent. Ive been staying with my sisters Sun-Sun and Apache for almost a year because I lost my job and apartment and before that I was living with my ex-fiance of 10 years Kaname Tosen. We were happy for the first like 8 years but then he got a job at the post office and started acting funny towards me… It's like I always say when a nigga get a little bit of money they act like they don't know where the fuck they came from. His whole family got on my fucking nerves so fuck him! Anyway we got into a really big fight that ended up with me trying to commit suicide by taking a bunch of pills and being committed into a psychiatric ward for a month. So obviously when I got I out I ended up homeless and unemployed. So my jerk ass sisters took me in and let me live with them in there living room which actually works out really well. We all work different shifts so we barely even see eachother but ultimately I do wanna move back out on my own.

I pick up my phone and dial car service so I can be picked up to go to work. Yeah I lost my drivers license as well when I thought it would be a good idea to 'try to make it home' one night after the bar. BIG FUCKING MISTAKE! I could have killed someone or ended up in jail but the cop that pulled me over let me off easy and just had my car towed 'that I never got back' suspended my drivers license and left me on the side of the road to call a cab home. As I dig through my endless amount of trash bags looking for something to wear I get another text message from Nel.

Nel: lol

Mila: Wtf did you do l?

Nel: A hook up

Mila: Ima fuck u up Nel I don't wana be hooked up with anymore of Nnoi's boys remember Zommari?

I guess I should explain how I know Neliel. I met her while we were both 9th graders in high school actually we were kinda beefed out but it was really by association. Some girls I use to hang out with in high school didn't like some of the girls Nel hung out with so I knew of her but I didn't actually know her. Anyway six months into the school year I was expelled from all public schools for fighting and carring a knife to school. So I ended up going to an alternative school to finish my high school career. Nothing much happened and during those three in a half years honestly I just went to school worked a side job and went home. Im not going to even hold you up I was an ugly ass little something darkskinned flat chested no ass skinny as fuck and no hair. There wasn't any guys trying to holla at me at the bus stop where I would be standing after school or work, But I didn't give a dayum really. Now fast forward a year to when I turned 18 years old and turned into Mike Jones!*No not in looks*.

"Back then hoes didn't want me now im hot hoes all on me"

I don't know what happened but It felt like I literally woke up with DDD breast smooth dark skin big pink lips..*but I still aint have no ass* 5'7 160lbs and if the boys weren't loving it I couldn't tell. Anyway I was leaving my aunt Jackies house on my way to the bus stop for work when this car pulls up beside me, So I kinda just ignore them thinking its some dude trying to spit game when I hear a girls voice,

Flashback…...

"Hey Mila! Your Mila Rose arent you?"

I stop in my tracks and turn around to see two sets of tits running towards me.

"Omg Mila you look so good! Its me Neliel!"

,Yeah I remember you!" I yell "How are you? Its been a minute you look good too girl! Looks like the years have finnaly been good to us!"

"Girl who you telling!" Nel laughs "Where you off to?"

"Im on my way to work even though I don't feel like it." I sigh.

"Then come hang out with me, Fuck that job!" She pulls me over to her hoopty.

And I got in. The rest was history!

Present…...

7:30am

Mila: So do I at least get a picture of him?

Nel: Yeah… As soon I get get one!

Mila: Wtf Nel you just gave out my pic to some random ass fukboi?

Nel: I didn't give him anything yet! What time do you have to be at wrk?

Mila: 9

Mila: Y

I look over at the time and see its 7:30am I put my phone down and get ready for the cab to take me to work.

I arrive to work at 8:30am so It's still about fifteen minutes too early for me to go in. So I just lean up against the building going through my Tumblr timeline. Yeah I said Tumblr fuck you I don't mess with Facebook people will end up knowing your whole life story and try to kill you or some shit. Besides I have VERY gulity pleasure I indulge myself in its yaoi! I love that shit between that and anime I can't even tell you the last t.v show I watched that wasn't Japanese anime *if you call them cartoons I'll kill you* I mean really! Anyway my phone rings and its Nel.

"Hello", I answered,

"Heyyy Girl whatcha doing?" Nel chirps it pisses me off how much of a morning person she is. Even after me knowing her for over 16 years.

"Hey girl my ass what the hell have you done Nel? I don't wanna be hooked up with another one of Nnoi's boys!" I mutter.

"Naw I aint bout to hook you up with his boys Im talking to this new guy and he has a boy."

"Whaaaat!" I yell. "When did you meet a new guy? Me you and Nnoi all just went to the tittie bar Sunday bitch its only fucking friday!"

"Yeah I know, but after we finnaly found your drunk ass laying in front of that store sleep we got into an argument on the ride home and he has been acting funny every since."

"Foreal?" I ask. "And don't judge me that was some good ass Hennessey they had!"

"Yeah bitch! So I went on this chat line and met this guy named Grimmjow. We went to the casino and out to dinner. Then we went to the hotel room and fucked!" Nel continues.

"What? Omg Nel are you foreal right now? I told yo ass bout meeting mutha fukas off those dayum chat lines! But anyway how did I come up? He doesn't want some threesome does he?"

"No girl!" Nel laughs "After we finished fucking he was asking me did I have a girl for his boy. I told him I did and thats when I asked you for your picture."

"Soo I ask do you know his name at least? How old he is? If he has any kids?"

"Ummmmm..." Nel stalls "Whoops time to go bye!" And hangs up on me.

Wtf Nel I shove my phone into my pocket and hike my purse farther onto my shoulder Ima kill her!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally the word nigga doesn't bother me. It could be because I'm a black female so I use it often so I don't see the big deal about it! But whatever!

Normal Pov

"Fuck you Ichigo you aint shit! Thats why Ima take Ururu from yo punk ass! All you wanna do is hang out with that nasty motherfucker Grimmjow! You need to be taking care of our fucking baby with your stupid ass!"

A orange haired guy closes his eyes and turns away from his cellphone which is on speaker phone. On the other end is his baby momma Rukia. Sighing he really wishes that he never had a baby with her. Although Ururu was honestly an accident he wouldn't trade his baby girl for anything in the world. It was because of his baby that he finnaly got a decent job as a manager of a McDonald's it paid really well for him so he made sure his baby was taken care of. On the other hand he HATES her mother! They met at a small bar celebrating his best friend Grimmjow's new job at GM motor company.

…Flashback…......................

"Ahhh… Ichi waws goin on?" A blue haired man sways towards his best friend.

"Nothing but your blood alcohol level!" Ichigo laughs. "How does it feel man you bout to be working at one of the BIG 3 auto companies?"

"Man it feels gwwaaad! Now I dus needa bitch and I'll be all set!" Grimmjow slurs.

"Yeah Grimmjow if you keep calling women bitches your going to be single for a long time!" Ichigo smirks.

"Naw man" he claps Ichigo on the shoulder and sits down next to him at the bar! 'Look man' Grimmjow sighs "I know Im drunk but off da funnies Ichi, A true woman doesn't mind being called a bitch, slut or a whore in bed a nice little hood thang that's what Im looking for and Ima find her one day! A man's gotta dream right?" Grimmjow chuckles.

Ichigo sets his drink down and looks back at his best friend surprised. He has known the blue haired asshole for at least 35 years, and even though he is a rough and tumble jerk he still manages to say things like this that make Ichigo wonders if Grimmjow pretends to be a prick so people don't see his softer side. But Ichigo honestly knows the answer is YES! It's just that Grimmjow feels that he has to be the big man on campus when actually he is just the blue haired nerd in the background. Sighing he lifts his glass up to Grimmjow.

"Don't turn into a crybaby at your own party Grimm!" Ichigo laughs trying to lighten the mood, and as if the jerk light switch was clicked back on in Grimmjow's head he lifts his empty ass glass in the air as well, "To me berry-boy!"

"Asshole!" Ichigo yells as Grimmjow walks off into another crowd of well wishers.

Ichigo contemplates calling it a night before he gets too drunk and has to leave his car and grab an Uber home.

"Hey is anyone sitting here?" A small voice catches his attention he turns around to see a petite woman no taller than maybe 5'1 maybe 100lbs come sit next to him at the bar.

"No the seats free" Ichigo informs.

"Thanks I'm Rukia" she adds setting down her overly expensive looking purse that looks almost as heavy as she does down on the bar top. "What's your name?"

"Ichigo" He mutters,

So after 5 more shots they ended up in an Uber anyway and on there way to Rukia's apartment. It was only to make sure she got home safely, but 10 minutes later he ends up with her on top ridding him.

And he feels… Nothing it's like throwing a hotdog down a hallway. Maybe its because he is drunk and thats why he can't really feel any of her walls or maybe if he took the condom off he would feel it better but thats DEFINITELY a no no! So he tries another approach.

"Yeah babe you feel so good!" Ichigo moans. And Rukia stops moving,

"Hey Im not a big fan of talking during sex." Rukia sighs.

Ichigo nods ok and Rukia starts moving again. After 30 more minutes Ichigo finnaly cums into the condom that is currently inside Rukia.

If he was sober enough he would have realised the condom had broke 10 minutes ago.

Present****************************************************************

So now here is Ichigo listening to his newly acquired baby momma of a year and a few months bitch about him not giving her money for something that probably has nothing to do with there baby in the first place. When Grimmjow walks through the door of looking a complete and udder mess.

"Hey Ichi what's going on"' Grimmjow yells alittle louder than needed.

"Shhhh!" Ichigo waves his hand in front of his friend. The last thing he needs is for Rukia to hear Grimmjow in the background. They hate each other and Ichigo is always caught in the middle. Of course he doesn't care how Rukia feels about Grimmjow he just doesn't want her doing some stupid shit to spite him so he tries to keep the peace.

"Is that Grimmjow?" Rukia shouts. "Why is he there! I won't bring my baby over there with that neanderthal! Why do you keep hanging around him? All he does is have sex with random women! Is that the kind of person you want around our fucking daughter? He is fucking disgusting!" Grimmjow chuckles and snatches Ichigo's phone away.

"Trick I don't give six flags over fuck you how you feel about me!" Grimmjow growls, "But if you keep Ichi away from his baby, No fuck that if you mention in my fucking presence that your going to TRY to keep my boy away from his baby your a dead fucking hoe!"

Grimmjow hangs up the phone and powers it off.

"Thanks man." Ichigo sighs, "So uhh what the hell happened to you? You look like hell frozen over."

"Maaaan!" Grimmjow smirks falling backwards onto the sofa "I think I just found bae!"

"What?" Ichigo deappans, "Im sorry Grimm but you and the word bae shouldn't even exist in the same universe! Besides your too old to be calling anyone bae! We aren't in our 30's anymore."

"Nope we aren't…but they are!" Grimmjow laughs.

"Ok?"…Ichigo tilts his head, "Im completely lost. Did you just have a threesome? Dammit Grimm did you use a condom? Please tell me you used a condom!"

"Berry shut up and listen!" Grimmjow yells, "Remember that chat line I told you about? Well I met a girl off of there two days ago. Sexy ass thang too pretty hair, cute smile, big breast, nice hips, long legs, she is 33 years old, alittle ghetto but thats what make her even more sexy and guess what? I called her all kinds of filthy names while I fucked her and you know what she did? She started calling them back at me! I mean she even called me a dirty fucking pervert while she was on her knees sucking my cock! I never came so hard in my life! Ohh and get this she has a friend!"

"So?" Ichigo asks "What does that have to do with me?"

"Ichigo my man" Grimmjow beams "We have dates tonight!"

"No..no..nnooo. Fuck that Grimm and fuck you Im not going anywhere with you! Specially with a woman Ive never seen before thats 14 years younger than me! No way! Not going to happen! Grimm we are almost 50 years old we need to think about setting down with women our own age! Not women who where BORN when we where in middle school! Do you realize that when we where in our first year in college they where only FOUR fucking years old?"

'Actually they were five' Grimmjow mutters!

"Ohh Im sorry" Ichigo continues on his rant, "And the fact that you noticed that and STILL had sex with her disturbs me!' We are not teenagers anymore what do a couple of 30 year olds want with us? Let's be realistic here for a moment! Ohh Kami they are hookers looking for pimps aren't they?"

"Well Ichigo" Grimmjow fires back, "Im sorry for wanting you to have some fucking fun instead of being that midget girls bitch boi punching bag! Ohh yeah aren't you two both the same fucking age? How is that working out for you? Because the last time I checked you moved in with ME because she was trying to go all Kung Fu Panda on ya ass! And don't get me started on Orihime or Tatski! You know what fuck it Ichigo all I was trying to do was let you in on a little bit of fun! You don't have to marry the fucking girl, Jezz all I wanted to do was hang out with them. Its not going to fucking kill you! Midget girl probably will though and you will probably let her! I mean real talk Ichigo you a good nigga, you aint ugly, you got a job, a car, and your own place! When was the last time you got laid? And by actual pussy not by using your fist! Ive been through your phone web history I know how much your into that kinky shit, Im surprised you aint blind yet!"

Ichigo falls back onto the couch and sighs, "It's only been alittle over a year. But fuck you and your low blows Grimm! You know I came here so my daughter wouldn't be seeing me and Rukia fight all the time. This is me being the bigger person, How the fuck would it look if I put my babies momma and daughter out on the street? Because Rukia dayum well won't let Ururu stay with me! I love my daughter and if it means I gotta take a few for the team then so fucking be it! I want to be a good dad to Ururu, I love that little girl more than my life right now! And stay outta my phone browser history it's not that kinky!" Ichigo blushes.

"Look Ichigo ya been my nigga for a long ass time, And Ive seen you in some super CAPTAIN SAVE A HOE type situations. Your always trying to save someone. When are you going to let someone come save you? You always have your guard up especially this past year in a half. I know you are trying to do right by Ururu and I love that little squirt too, She is my goddaughter and I take that shit seriously! All I'm asking you to do is to go out with me tonight and met ole girl's friend and try to have fun, destress alittle. Im sure she probably isn't ugly."

"Wait the fuck minute!" Ichigo interrupts "So you telling me you don't know what this girl looks like and I don't either? What the actual fuck man?"

"See what had happened was that after me and Nel finished having sex she texted the girl for her picture but then Nel put my cock back in her mouth and I kinda forgot abot asking her about it!" Grimmjow rubs the back of his head sheepishly! But you don't need it really lets just let the suspense build up!"

"Yeah whatever asshole your going to get the pretty girl and Im going to end up with her short fat ass lonely friend! Look I'll go but I don't have to like it! And you buying my drinks. Kami knows Im going to need them." Ichigo walks away seething.

 

Mean while across the city*********************************************************

8:00pm

Nel's apartment

"So you mean to tell me your setting me up on a blind date with a guy you have never seen either Nel and the blind date is tonight?" Mila Rose asks while flat ironing her hair.

"Well I mean" Nel walks into the bathroom, "I was going to ask him for it but Grimmy is soooo talented with that tounge of his that I kinda forgot about asking him about it. But none of that matters right now Mila, Listen to me, I love you! Your a great girl, your pretty, you have no kids, and have a good job. I know these things about you, I just want the right guy to know them as well. Yeah you have been getting the short end of the stick in life these past several years, But I know things are going to look up for you soon. And real talk Mila its starting to look like you wanna give up again. I can't deal with another call from the hospital saying that you tried to commit suicide by taking a bunch of pills again but succeded! Do you know how much it fucking hurt me not to see you that month you where in that fucking hospital?" Nel cries, "I was so fucking mad at you Mila you let that nigga almost take your fucking life your will to live, And he left you there hanging. But thats been three years ago Mila you have to move on! I mean come on when was the last time you had sex, or even had a nice thick cock down your throat? Do you remember how much you use to love sucking cock?

"No comment" Mila blushes but is tearing up at the same time. "Im just scared Nel, I mean I honestly don't think I have anymore fucks to give for relationships anymore Im bout to be 33 with no kids staying with my sisters watching anime and getting off to boyxboy manga! Who is going to want someone like me? And mentioning my suicide attempt was a low blow Nel! I told you I was sorry about that I'll never put you through that again. I was just in a bad time in my life."

"I know girl but it's because of those reasons that I want you to meet his friend. No pressure of course but at least try to make an effort. If you don't like him I wont try to hook you up with anyone else anymore. Hey you never know you might even like having some older cock!" Nel chuckles as she starts to flat iron her hair.

"Uhh older Nel? How much older?"

"Well… Grimmy is 46 so Im pretty sure his boy is around that age as well."

"What! Are you SERIOUSLY telling me that these guys are at least 14 years older than us Nel? Are you crazy are they sugar daddies? Oh my god Nel your dating a sugar daddy! You have me going on a blind date with a guy who probably wears suspenders and a belt at the same time! He probably goes to the local high schools trying to get girls into his car offering Werthers Originals hard candy! He probably takes Viagra and blood pressure pills and can't drink fluids after 6pm. Oh no Nel what if some of his teeth are fake and wears dentures? Mila grabs Nel's shoulders and begins to shake them. What if he wears adult diapers? Ohh god Nel what have you done!

"Ok Mila Ima need you to calm your black ass the hell down!" Nel sets the hood of the toilet seat down and sets Mila on it. "Number one Grimmy isnt ANY OF THOSE THINGS he doesn't honestly look a day over 35. Number two Im pretty sure Grimmy doesn't hang around someone like that. He is kind of an asshole, a sexy asshole Nel blushes."

"Yeah that's good for you Nel but what about me. His friend is probably some old fat fuck with bad breath and hard candies in his pocket! Look I'll go but I don't have to like it! And your buying my drinks God knows I'm going to fucking need them!" Mila walks out of the bathroom muttering about denture cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading chapter 2 of The Hook Up! Please review! Follow or fav! I get happy when I see them!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: So I've decided for the most part that since Ichigo is WAY older in this fanfiction than in cannon I wanted him to be less guarded for the most part about sex, he will still have that 'protector' mindset but I also want to write him as a grown ass man as well with desires, wants, and needs.

Mila Pov

10pm

Ok to say I'm not nervous is an understatement. Me and Nel grabbed an Uber and headed down to Las Noches Bar to meet Grimmy and Werthers Originals! (yeah that's his name untill I learn otherwise.) Then to top it off Nel wouldn't even let me drink before we got to the bar like I always do. What the actual fuck! So now I'm sober, got the bubble guts, and nervous sweats. How fucking attractive am I suppose to look with flop sweat? This is some bullshit, I could be watching Hellsing Ultimate or masturbating to some hot ass yaoi, not about to be having my nerves stomped on by some oldie but goodie. Argh!

Ichigo POV***************************

"Look man" Grimmjow beams "We're here!" I proceeded to ignore my idiot of a best friend. I've literally have been ignoring him since ehhh 9am? And it's now alittle bit after 10pm. Wow I've hit a fucking new record! I know I'm on some childish shit right now but I'm still pissed off and pissed on about this whole bilnd date situation. Yeah I know I have let myself go somewhat but do I look that fucking bad to the point that I'm bout to be stuck with little Mrs. Piggy? (thats her name till I finnaly give a dayum). I have a 3 year old daughter to think about and now I'm bout to go be introduced to some fat ass hooker. This is some straight fuckery on Grimmjow's part. I could be at home torrenting free porn off ! Not hearing a sales pitch from an outta shape hooker! Did I mention she is probably some fat ass?

Normal P.O.V

'Well at least it's Hip-Hop and Slow Jams night,' Mila says to herself as they stand by the bar.

"Why are we waiting at the bar anyways Nel? You said that I couldn't drink until I met Werthers Originals! This is like putting cake in front of a kid!"

"Bitch shut up!" Nel laughs, "You will be able to drink after you meet Grimmy's friend! I just want you to be sober when you do. You promised me you would behave tonight Mila!"

"Yeah and you promised me liqour and a bitch is thirsty Nel! Thirsty like Thursdays."

"Ohh ohh Grimmy! Grimmy! Over here!" Nel calls out, Ignoring her pouting best friend.

Mila POV

Ohh no Werthers Originals is here! Ohh god Im so scared whats going to happen? What should I do? Should I turn around? Run away? Pretend I'm going into fucking labor? Ok Mila just be cool and turn around slowly don't wanna give Colonel Sanders here a heart attack. God this is so awkward, Why wouldn't Nel let me have one fucking drink before this stupid shit? I mean yeah I wandered outside the club and fell asleep outside in front of that store the last time I got drunk, But I mean come the hell on who hasn't done that? Im nauseous I hear Nel squealing Grimmy? Now I hear a really sexy voice saying nice to meet you? That can't be Werthers Originals, he is supposed to sound like an old dying man? Ok Im bout to turn around. In 3..2..1..

Ichigo POV

I would just like everyone to know that I am still not speaking to Grimm! I'm walking behind him to the front bar where I guess Little Mrs. Piggy is sitting eating all the dam free bar peanuts! I can't wait to get some liqour in me. Everyone is attractive after you have had some liquid courage in your system! And I'm going to drink enough tonight to be fucking Superman in this place! She is probably sitting there with her flop sweat and crumbs all over her face! Ugh why does Kami hate me so much! It's not fair. But ok lets get this show on the road in 3..2..1..

Normal POV

Two sets of eyes meet each other toffee brown the other grass green.

"Ohh my god/kami" where both said in unison.

"Y-your Black!" Ichigo stammers.

"You Not?" Mila stutters.

They walk up to each other jaw dropped and barely breathing.

Nigga you fine as fuck!" Mila gasps "I love your hair!"

"You are very beautiful!" Ichigo bites back a moan after catching her scent, "You smell like lavender!"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki! What's your name?" As he holds out his hand.

"I'm Mila Rose!" She holds out her hand "it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Unbeknownst to the stuttering new acquaintances there are two people with blue and sea foam green hair taking pictures of the new couple!

"I think we did it Grimmy! Nel squeals." as Grimmjow wraps muscled arm around her thick waist!

"Yeah babe girl I'm glad we hooked them up like this I don't even think they realise that we are still here." Grimmjow barks out a laugh watching the couple.

Mila POV

Ok have you ever met a guy that looked so sexy and smelled so fucking wonderful that you literally wanted to drop to your knees and choke on his dick? Yeah well me neither, That was until right now! When I turned around and saw that man I am not going to hold yall up I wanted to cry! I mean throw a fit, kick a couple of chairs over, throw a couple of bottles, jump around, and punch my neighbors kid, I meam just act completely bat shit crazy! He is at least 6'1 maybe 6'2 bout ehh 180 lbs, orange hair, beautiful slanted mud brown eyes, tan skin almost olive complexion, cute nose thin lips, and that smile uhh so unfair! He has on an Ed Hardy shirt and some blue jeans with a number 15 on his belt buckle and some leather wristbands. He looks like he has nice muscular body and has on some extra crispy low top Air Force Ones defiantly SWAG material. He looks Japanese and he honestly doesn't look over 30 years old. He kind of reminds me of the really sexy guys in the anime I watch. I've never dated outside of my race before but hevanly father would sell my soul for this man! I wonder if this is what love at first sight feels like?

Ichigo POV

I lift my head up to see chocolate?

Kami-sama this is too good to be true! I don't know where to start she has to be around 5'7 black hair down her back big green eyes? Ive never seen green eyes on a black girl! Kinda of a big nose but it fits her face and those lips! Big plump and glossed up ugh thats so fucking sexy! She has a dark chocolate complexion, nice set of breast and those hips and ass woah! Then she has the nerve to have a pretty smile that is so disrespectful! I guess Grimm has been going through my web browser because I have the biggest Island Girl kink! But just not any Island girl I love darkskinned girls all the porn I watch and jack off too features them. I also like the ones with huge asses. And YES YES YES! She defiantly has one of those! She looks like she is about 190 or 200lbs but it looks so sexy on her man she is thick! She is wearing a red tank top and low ridding black jeans that barely fit on her hips! Man my cock is so hard right now! Im not talking about a semi-hard Im talking about I could cut diamonds with it! She has on some thong flip flops which is kinda ghetto but it's cute on her at the same time. That's ok she WILL wear heels when I fuck her! Although Ive always had a thing for Jamaican girls but you never see them around here. I need this girl and I want her bad! Is this love at first sight?

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Normal P.O.V

"Sooo" Nel and Grimmjow walk up to the couple "I'm going to borrow Mila for a minute mind getting us a seat?"

Both brought out of a daze they look over to the couple smirking at them.

"Uhh yeah" they mutter reluctantly wanting to be in each others presence longer. Nel pulls Mila away and heads off to the bathroom.

"Well what do you think?" as Nel starts reapplying more lipgloss onto her lips.

"Guuuurl" Mila screams smacking her hand against the wall for emphasis "He is fine as fuck! What the fuck Nel! I can't even deal right now! He has that sexy hood foreign nigga rude boy SWAG vibe going on. Did you see his hair? Man I wanna pull on it he doesn't even look 30! Man I wanna suck his dick so bad! Just choke and gag on dat muddafukka!"

"See Mila I knew you would like him! You aint talking that Werthers Originals shit now are you?"

"Yeah yeah", Mila sighs fixing her own hair and make up. "I'm not going to lie am attracted to him like all hell but that doesn't mean he likes me!"

/

"Kami-sama Grimm you are the bestest fucking friend EVER!" Ichigo punches Grimmjow in the shoulder. As they sit at the bar holding two extra seats for their dates.

"Yea Yea! So tell me how ya really feel?" Grimmjow smirks.

"She is sexy ass hell that skin tone, her eyes, her smile, Kami that ass! How did she get all that in them jeans? She looks like she would taste like sin and chocolate! I see you have been in my phone browser history!" Ichigo laughs, "I haven't felt this attracted to someone in forever? But Ichigo frowns that doesn't mean she likes me!

"I wouldn't worry about that at all" Grimmjow chuckles, "She defiantly wants the B."

Ichigo and Grimmjow both share a laugh as Mila and Nel come back to sit with them.

"Aye little momma!" Grimmjow coos to Nel as she giggled and plays in his hair. While Mila takes a seat next to Ichigo.

 

"What can I get you to drink?" Ichigo asks Mila.

"Umm two shots of Hennessey and a long island iced tea!" Mila announces.

Ichigo's jaw dropped again, He has always been a fan of dark liqour (for obvious reasons) but never met a female that drank dark liqour especially shots.

"Good choices" He announced and gave the bartender there orders in which Mila paid for, much to his surprise.

"Don't worry Ichigo you can pay for my breakfast in the morning" Mila winks at Ichigo.

30 minutes later and a nicely buzzed Ichigo and Mila are at the bar ignoring everyone else around them besides themselves. Mila has made herself extremely comfortable on Ichigo's lap who isn't complaining one bit and even has his hands resting on her lower back and thigh!

"So yeah since you are the manager at a McDonald's I have a question for you? Why yall get rid of the McRib? That shit use to slap with extra pickles!" Mila pouts.

Ichigo looks at her and laughs whole heartedly he was use to his baby momma bashing his job saying it was ghetto and not a real place of employment but when he told Mila she looked at him like he owned every McDonald's in the city.

"Well I'm not sure" he laughs again "It's usually a seasonal thing."

"Ohh well y'all better come back with those shamrock shakes or Ima go hard in the paint!"

Ichigo laughs again he can't remember when the last time it was that he genuinely had such a good time. Usually his nights consisting with either working, hearing his baby momma bitch at him, or taking care of his daughter. Ohh shit he thinks to himself I have to tell her about Ururu. I don't want to start keeping shit from her from the beginning.

"So Mila do you have any kids?" Ichigo mutters. It's not that he is embarrassed about having a baby but he would honestly be heartbroken if it was a deal breaker.

"No" Mila sighs, He is a little caught off gaurd by the saddness in her voice and knows that he never wants to hear that tone again if he could help it.

"How about you?" Mila asks

"Yeah I have one she is 6 years old." Ichigo looks away, Dejected he prepares himself to hear that she is too young to be tied down or doesn't want to deal with any baby momma dramma.

"Aww" Mila answers "You have such a young baby at your age. It's cute I would totally love to see you trying to coddle a cranky baby or trying to teach her there first steps or words." Mila smiles.

"So it's not a deal breaker?" Ichigo asks hopefully.

Mila takes a long sip of her second long island iced tea before looking back at Ichigo, "No it's not a deal breaker I would like to eventually know what the deal is with your baby momma but other than that I don't see why you having a baby would affect us. What I am more worried abut is maybe our age differences and the fact that we are different races. I've never dated an older guy or outside of my race before. But those aren't deal breakers either, I guess I don't want you to put alot on your plate. I tend to be alot to handle or so I'm told." Mila frowns having mental flashbacks from her old relationship with Kaname.

"I guess I never thought about it like that". Ichigo answers "But my Kami Mila I want you so bad it hurts. I'm alittle drunk but you feel so good on my lap smiling at me laughing in my ears, I really hope your being truthful. I'm older and I don't want to play any games.

As Mila began to answer him he was almost thrown off the bar stool by a burst of green hair.

"Mila! Mila! Grimmy is going to take Nel to IHOP! Itsygo take Mila to IHOP!"

Mila smiles down at Nel clutching at her hips. Nel always seemed to get very touchy feely with Mila's hips whenever they got drunk.

"Ok Nel let me take these last two shots and finish down this tea." Mila sucks down the long island and throws back her remaining shots not realising how drunk she really was untill she starts to get off Ichigo's lap. She makes eye contact with Ichigo who is looking amazed and turned on about the amount of liqour Mila just drank.

"Mila! Mila! Nel wants you to meet Grimmy!" Nel slurs as a tall blue haired man sways up towards them.

"Yo! nice to meet you! I'm Ichigo's boy Grimmjow."

"Ohh ok Nice to meet you too I'm Mila Rose but just call me Mila." Mila Rose answers, As Mila finnishes introducing herself she feels two arms wrap around her thick hips and warm breath on her ear. She giggles drunkenly and turns to meet beautiful slanted tea colored eyes. "I hope you don't mind" Ichigo asks it's something about you that makes me wanna cuddle you!" She smiles as Ichigo releases her in favour of grabbing and holding her hand so they can stumble out of the bar.

Waiting for the Uber outside of the bar proved to be very eventful. With drunken banter, twerking, off key rapping, random picture taking, and heavy making out. Ichigo and Mila's first kiss was actually a dare. After an embarrassing truth asked by Nel if Mila liked Ichigo in which Mila answered honestly with a excited "Yass!". Grimmjow got in on the fun as well dareing Ichigo to kiss Mila on the lips. It started off innocent enough just a peck on the lips with there eyes closed but when they opened there eye to look at each other a grunt of 'fuck it' came from Ichigo's mouth and smashed his lips onto Mila's.

Ass grabbing, shirt pulling, loud moaning, and giggling are what people saw as they walked by the two couples standing next to each other after being dropped off at the 24 hour IHOP. They finnaly took a break from each other in favor of going inside to eat

Ichigo was amazed by the sheer amount of food Mila ordered Steak, eggs, bacon, sausage patties, french fries, and cheesecake! He honestly was use to girls eating danity little salads with no meat or dressing but between her and Nel they ate enough for three grown men! And it was sexy as hell! Mila didn't eat like she didn't have manners but she wasn't shy about eatting in front of him either even as to going so far to pick food she wanted to try off of his plate as well!

Conversation flowed easily even if it was slurred and loud. The few scarce people in the restaurant late at night looking either irritated or humorously at the loud talking and laughter because the two couples looked like they were having the time of their lives. But Ichigo couldn't bring himself to even care at this point even going so far as to pulling Mila into his lap to feed her his chicken and waffles while groping on her ass. His ex's wouldn't EVER let him do anything remotely personal and intimate like this in public but Mila didn't seem to care, even going as far as to pull in his hair and kissing on his neck.

"So umm wha'chall got up after this?" Grimmjow asks drunkenly and out of breath after having a similar make out session with Nel. "Yall comming back to our crib?"

"Yeah" Nel yells out but Mila hesitated looking at Ichigo, Well can I come over Ich-i-go? Mila asks while peppering kisses on Ichigo's neck

Groaning into the kisses he answers with a "You never had a choice in the matter!" Mila giggles and pulls on his orange locks again.

"Nigga you ain't mah daddy!" She says with no heat behind it.

Ichigo shivers at the implication he would give his left nutsack to be bucking behind Mila smacking her ass and pulling on her hair while she calls him daddy! Pulling himself out of his daydream, He answers back with a kiss on Mila's cheek and a slight slap on her ass. Grimmjow does the same thing to Nel as a signal for them to get up so the guys could pay for their food and head outside.

They waited again for their Uber outside of IHOP with both guys hugging the girls from behind rocking slowly to music they can only hear in their drunken minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! See ya soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You everyone for showing me sum love!

"Posted up with a broad that's Blacker than an African, Hair down her back like she's mixxed with Italian, Mommie so thick man she looks like a Stallion". CTE

The two couples finnaly stumble into Grimmjow's and Ichigo's apartment around 3:00am loud and still nicely buzzed from their night out at the bar.

"So what y'all got ta drank in dis mutha fucka?" Mila asks as she flops down on the couch next to Nel both women kicking off their flip-flops into random directions.

"Would you both like some Hennessey and Hypnotic?" Ichigo asks as he walks away to the kitchen while Grimmjow goes to the entertainment system to sort out some music for them.

"Yass!" Nel yells as Ichigo continues his walk into the kitchen.

Ichigo's P.O.V

From my over a year break from sex and relationships to now meeting Mila I have realized something, I'm a possessive sadist! Every moment Mila has been in my presence tonight I've wanted to keep her in my lap and not share her with anyone!(possessive) She has such a very dirty mouth that I wanna shove my cock down. Then when she started talking that 'I'm not her daddy!' talk Kami-sama I wanted to fling her over my lap and spank her black ass, Just to prove to her how much of her 'daddy' I can be.(sadistic) To be honest this whole night has brought out my extremely kinky side that's been dominate off and on for years. When I tried to bring it out in my previous relationships they could never handle it. Rukia would say that I would talk and curse to much. Orihime would say that I was too rough and mean. Tatski would try to over power me which would turn me off because we would just end up fighting instead of fucking, How is that even sexy? But I think Mila is a different breed. She looks like she can take a good hard dick and a nice hard slap on the ass. And I want to be the one who gives it to her.

*********Normal POV*********

"Soooo ya gonna fuckem him or nah?" Nel whispers to Mila.

"No! I don't want him to think I'm a hoe we can leave that title for you."

"Mila, Itsygo is a grown ass man, We ain't in high school. And Nel knows one thang" Nel slurs lightly, "If ya don't fuck him tonight Nel ain't cho friend anymore!"

"What kinda shit is that Nel? Who says that type of shit to their best friend?" Mila whispers.

"A best friend who wants her girl to finnaly get dat good dick! And if Itsygo is anything like Grimmy in the fucking department you will defiantly get fucked nicely! Besides you have already been dry humping him all night sitting all up in his lap and kissing all over him."

"Shut the fuck up Nel! I haven't been fucking dry humping him!" Mila blushes and pouts, She knows that she needs to get laid and doesn't want to fuck up the good vibe that's been going between her and Ichigo, Even if it is laced with sexual tension.

"Yeah bitch whateva you thirsty as hell fo that dick! Tha Thirst is Real!" Nel laughs.

**********Mila Rose POV**********

I really do wanna fuck him, God knows I do, But to be honest I haven't been laid in a long time and it's embarrassing! I mean what if I forgot how to fuck? I'm pretty sure I remember how to suck dick, And my mouth has been watering for Ichigo's all dayum night! But would he think I'm a hoe? I've been watching Nel and Grimmjow and they seem all lovey dovey and they fucked on the first night. I mean we are both grown ass adults and I should be able to say 'Hey I wanna ride your dick but I don't want a one night stand!' Ohh god that sounded fucking stupid! Obviously Ichigo is into me look at what he said when I asked him could come over to his house. I felt him shiver when I was talking that daddy shit to him. I hope he is into dirty talking! I love a guy who is into rough fucking.

************Normal POV************

"Hey! Here you go, Is everything ok?" Ichigo asks standing in front of Mila holding a few red plastic cups and a litter of cold Hennessey with worried smile. 'God he is so fucking sexy Mila whispers to herself.'

"Ohh yeah I'm good I'm just buzzed." Mila answers as she reaches out for a cup so Ichigo could pour her out some liqour. After passing out the cups full of Hennessey and Hypnotic to Nel and Grimmjow who were sitting on the other side of the couch, Ichigo comes and settles himself next to Mila lifting Mila back onto his lap.

"So tell me some more about yourself Mila." Ichigo ask, As he makes himself more comfortable resting his arms over Mila's jean covered thighs sipping his drink.

"Well… I'm 33 years old, I'm a pharmacy technician, I live with my two asshole sisters Apache and Sun-Sun and my sister's bad ass 7 year old son Jinta."

"Ohh wow so you know about medicine and stuff? How long did you go to school for that?" Ichigo asks impressed.

"Yeah Ive been a tech for about 11 years now. I work at a speciality pharmacy with an emphasis on Hepatitis C and HIV medication therapies. But I never went to school for it, I was just on my 'Hustle Bunny' I like getting money being on mah grind. So me sitting around in college for two years for something I can learn hands on made more sense to me." Mila laughs.

"Wow I'm really impressed" Ichigo smiles, "You don't find to many girls that want to have and make their own money! Most girls want a guy who will buy them stuff or that they can live off of."

"Fuck that shit!" Mila growls and gulps down another double shot, "I'm on my own paper chase! I don't need no nigga all in my face messing up mines!"

Ichigo laughs, "Yeah I understand I wish my babies mother felt the way you did. She hasn't had a job since I met her." He sighs.

"What kinda dumb shit is that?" Mila asks, "She sounds like I wanna fight her ass already! What's your baby's name?"

"Her name is Ururu here is a picture of her!" He pulls out and unlocks his phone giving it to Mila.

"Aww she is so cute!" Mila coos at the pic of Ichigo holding Ururu on his hip in a bathroom mirror. She has big violet eyes with black hair pulled into pigtails. Her cheeks holding a pretty pink blush. She smiling wide holding up a peace sign with one and and the other arm is wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you, She is a sweet girl a little on the shy side but I hope that goes away with age." Ichigo sighs. He can't help but think Ururu's shyness stems from him and Rukia always fighting around her. And her trying to say out of they way when in all actuality she is just isolating herself away from him. Which makes him feel like a bad father.

"Don't worry she'll grow out of that. You just have to bring her around more kids her age. She will open up real quick! I use to be shy as well." Mila tries to comfort Ichigo.

"Yeah your right!" Ichigo smiles up at Mila.

"You know what I've been meaning to ask you but how old are you?" Mila asks. "I mean Nel told me how old yo boy was but she never told me your age."

"Ohh Umm?" Ichigo hesitates worried that Mila might freak out he gripped slightly onto her thighs hoping she wouldn't leave but wanting to be truthful. "I'm 47".

"Wow I wouldn't have guessed you a day over 35 you look young as fuck" Mila slurs lightly playing in fire orange hair making Ichigo relax.

"What are you mixed with?" Mila blurts out, She honestly had been wondering for a few hours now trying to guess. She knew he wasn't white but couldn't figure it out.

"I'm Japanese and Irish."

"Hmm! That's why you look so young huh?" Mila muses out loud.

"What about you?" Ichigo asks. "I mean you look black but some of the words you use sound sound like you have an accent."

"Well I'm mixed with a big butt and a smile!" Mila shakes her booty in Ichigo's lap and laughs. "But naw I'm actually mixed with Jamaican and Creole. You probably hear the Creole comming out of me since I've been drinking. When I'm mad you hear more of my Jamaican accent."

"Wow that is sexy!"

"You say that now, Just wait untill you piss me off and I cuss yo ass out! It be funny as hell when I be cussing someone out. Then they gotta yell 'English Mila' so they can understand what I was saying." Mila laughs.

Two hours later and a pleasantly drunk Ichigo is now mapping out Mila's mouth with his tougne. She is currently straddling him and moaning into his mouth trying to get the upper hand in their tougne battle for dominance.

She never had a chance.

But she liked this aggressive side to Ichigo. He seemed to be indecisive as to where he wanted to keep his hands rotating between grabbing large handfuls of her ass, rubbing up and down her back, and running his hands through her hair. Not that she was complaining but making sure to make herself a mental note to keep getting sew-in's so he could pull through her hair without pulling out her weave.

"M-Mila can we please go to my room I wanna touch you more I-I gotta touch you more please?" Ichigo asks between licks of her collarbone, her neck, and panting breath, "Kami you feel so good I'm going crazy Mila p-please?" Ichigo is on the verge of begging but he didn't really care at this point.

"Yass!" Mila moans while nipping his ear. She began to steady herself to get off his lap when he scoots up and grabs her ass lifting her up off the couch. She instantly wraps her legs around his waist locking her ankles behind the small of his back.

"Ohh shit! Ichigo don't you fucking drop me!" Mila kiss moans into Ichigo's ear extremely turned on by how he lifted her up like she weighed nothing. She wasn't fat by no stretch of the imagination, But still she was a nice size and he just picked her up like she was a toothpic!

"Don't worry sweetheart I've got you!" Ichigo crossed his arms on her lower back to smack grab another handful of her ass. He turns towards the hallway to where Mila assumed his room was. As they were leaving Mila looked up to see Nel and Grimmjow both holding a thumbs and smirking at them walking away. Mila flips them the middle finger while she mouths 'Thank You' to Nel.

BANG! Mila's solid back is slammed up against a wall in what she assumes is Ichigo's room. Ichigo once again taking full control of the situation pressing himself up against Mila to hold her up while he takes off his shirt. It's just dim enough in the room to where she was able to glance at his upper arms and see that they are roped in lean muscle and tattoos? Mila decieded that she would take a better look later, Mainly because Ichigo was currently trying to work her shirt off of her at the present monent while still trying to kiss her at the same time. She giggles noticing him struggle and backs her head away from his in favor of helping him take her shirt off.

"Kami-sama your beautiful baby" He growls while taking a moment to admire her upper body. An all white thickly laced bra was currently holding up and in a set of very big breast. His mouth watering by the minute from looking at them. Ichigo ducks his head slowly towards the tops of each one peppering them both with small kisses. He dips head again into the crook of her neck to inhale her genuine sent of lavender and a touch of Hennessey. Mila moans and runs her fingers though his hair scratching his scalp with her fingernails harshly. Ichigo moans loudly and violently bites down onto Mila neck.

"Aww FUCK YEA! SHIT AGAIN!" Mila screams. She has now resorted to grinding herself up against his stomach desperate for some type of friction between her legs.

"You like that baby?" Ichigo looks into Mila's eyes. Mila nods her head viciously yes but it's not enough for Ichigo. "Tell me what you want sweetie!"

"Fucking bite me again you asshole!" Mila snaps at him.

"Your such a fouled mouth little girl you know that? It's so sexy!" Ichigo chuckles.

"Mmphh!" Before Mila could give a retort Ichigo shoves his tounge down her throat again. The light tang of sweat and liquor filling her taste buds. Relaxing into the kiss he walks her over to the bed and drops her down purposefully. Mainly to see her breast bounce within her bra. Ichigo runs his hand through his hair looking down at Mila smiling until he noticed deep cut marks up and down her arms. Shocked he goes over towards his lamp in the room and turns it on the lowest dimmer setting and walks back over to Mila. Confused she tries to cover herself up with a pillow that is laying down next to her while he kneels down in front of her.

"Mila how did you get those cuts on your arms like that?" Ichigo blurts out surprised.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*/

Mila POV

Fuck! Fuck! He saw them he saw my marks! God I'm so stupid I got too buzzed and let my gaurd down. Now he is going to think I'm fucking crazy. What am I going to do? I know this has to be a turn off for him. Dammit I mean don't get me wrong I knew one day I would have to explain the marks to someone, My sister's snd Nel both know about them but we just keep them our little secret and I wear long sleeves most of the time. But I honestly thought that he wasn't going to be about shit. So I tried this new makeup I bought on my arms. I didn't think I would be laying half naked in the guys room. Oh my god this is so embarrassing. What the hell am I suppose to do now?

Normal P.O.v

Embarrassed and angry Mila jumps up to leave. She thought he had put on enough body makeup to cover up all the cuts all over her arms but she must have sweated and rubbed it off during the night. She didn't want to have to try and explain them to Ichigo not this soon in meeting him. Noticing her trying to get away he grabs her by her waist and flings her back down on the bed with a jarring thud. His arms wrapped securely around her hips and his head pressed up against her stomach holding her down in place not letting her move an inch.

"Let me the fuck go before I fuck you up Ichigo!" Mila growls. "I will fight yo ass!"

Ichigo shakes his head no against her stomach not saying anything just squeezing her tighter to hold her still. She continues to struggle for another few moments before he felt herself go lax in his arms. After Ichigo feels Mila relax he looks up over her bra covered breast to her to see nervous sea green eyes. Those same eyes that now look like they held the whole world in them.

"I won't ask you what happened, But just know this Mila, It's not a deal breaker! If anything It makes me want you more, Now that I know your not perfect and you have flaws." Ichigo gently grabs her arm and begins to kiss each cut mark.

Ichigo's POV

32 cut marks! 32 times no one was there for her. They are all over her forearms, shoulders, and wrists there are just so many! I want to feel sorry for her but that would just piss her off I bet and I would be pissed off if someone tried felt sorry for me if I was in her postion.

Speaking of in her position Kami-sama even with all the cuts all over her she is still sexy ass hell, And her laying on her back dim lights caressing her beautiful dark skintone and luscious curvy body. Thick in all the right places and even in places where he wouldn't think girl's would or could be thick at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Smut Peak**
> 
> "What are you waiting for baby?" Ichigo smiles down at Mila after thumbing the slit of his cock. "Can you give it alittle kiss for me? I promise it won't bite you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm having writers block on The Blacker The Berry so I decided Ill make a small multi chapter fanfiction about it! Enjoy!


End file.
